Her Holiday Wish
by Funky Egyptian
Summary: While walking to a Christmas party, Ishizu makes a holiday wish. Will it come true? Oneshot


A/N: Here's a one-shot Christmas-y romance. Can you guess the pairing? Well it's my personal favorite, IshizuxPegasus!

* * *

Ishizu walked down the icy sidewalks of Domino regretting walking to the small Christmas party at the Kaiba mansion. She pulled her gray hat tighter over her head and pulled her black and gray coat tighter to her body. 

The entire gang would be at the party, including Malik and Odion who had left earlier. She would be late because of work.

She wasn't even sure why she was going to the party. She didn't even believe in Christ or any of those things.

Despite that fact, the streets of Domino were covered with Christmas lights, wreaths and almost any other decoration imaginable. She passed a window display of televisions. All were turned to a news channel. The news anchor was talking about the growing popularity of Duel Monsters. Ishizu smiled as she remembered that Pegasus would be at the party. Her smile slowly faded as the following thoughts ran through her head: Do I look okay? Has my hat messed up my hair? Has my make-up smeared? Maybe I should go home and change...

Soon, she dismissed these thoughts and continued walking. She soon came to a window display full of tree ornaments. She stopped to admire the glittering bulbs and glass snowflakes and glass snowmen when a sign caught her eye.

_What's Your Holiday Wish?_

_Make it Come True at Savless_

Ishizu smiled subtly when she read the sign. 'My holiday wish?' she thought, 'Hmm... Maybe I could wish...' When she came up with an idea, she grinned, almost insanely, to herself. 'I wish that Pegasus would kiss me!' She rolled her eyes at the idea, it would never happen!

An icy breeze swept through causing Ishizu to shiver. Her black leather boots clicked against the sidewalk as she hurried to her destination: the Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

She opened the door to the mansion and was greeted by a butler who took her hat and jacket, which revealed her maroon dress. It was almost an exact replica of her plain white dress (that she wore in Battle City), but it was maroon and in place of the black pattern, there was silver. The butler guided her to the where the rest of the gang was; the living room. 

The room was brightly lit with many decorations; namely a huge tree covered with the most beautiful ornaments she had ever seen. She looked around the room, and, much to her disappointment, didn't see Pegasus. Maybe he was running late too. She did see Odion and Joey sitting on the tan leather couch talking, Yami and Seto dueling on a coffee table with Yugi and Mokuba watching, the girls, Mai, Tea, Serenity and Rebecca, chatting, and Tristen, Malik and Duke talking near the platter of Christmas cookies.

She overheard Joey and Odion talking. "Man, I missed the football game on Sunday. Did you see it Odion?"

"Yes, Joey. You missed a great game."

"Dang. Who won?"

"The All-star's...."

Okay, they were talking about football. Maybe she could watch the duel...

She walked to the coffee table and stood silently watched the duel for a minute. Seto was losing, big time. Seto looked up and saw her, then looked back to the game and said, "Don't give me any crap about ancient magic. I'm doing fine without it."

Yami smirked, "You should listen to her; you need all the help you can get."

"Shut up." Ishizu smiled lightly and walked away. She didn't even want to approach the other guys; they were probably talking about something she didn't understand. So she tried the girls. As she approached Mai stepped forward and said, "Hey, Ishizu. You can go get some punch if you want." Mai pointed to the punch bowl. Ishizu's heart dropped, but she forced a polite smile and said, "Thank you, Mai." Her frown appeared the minute she turned from Mai and headed towards the punch.

She poured herself a glass and slowly sipped it down. 'Why did I even come,' she thought sadly.

Ishizu suddenly heard a voice. "Hey, Ishizu! How've ya been?" She looked up to see Pegasus' smiling face. She smiled, "I've been well Pegasus. And you?"

"Good, good. How's your Christmas going?"

"It has been okay."

"Mine too. I can't wait for Santa to come!" Pegasus winked. Ishizu chuckled and rolled her eyes, "You're... weird Pegasus." They were silent for a moment. "Ishizu?" Pegasus said suddenly more serious. "Yes, Pegasus."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Look up."

"Huh?"

"Just look up," he said pointing towards the ceiling. Ishizu looked up and hanging directly above her was mistletoe. The first thought that ran though her mind was, 'Mai set me up!' She turned to give Mai a little evil glance and saw the entire gang watching and smiling and waiting. She sighed and turned back to Pegasus. "What do ya say?" he asked, grinning widely. Ishizu tried but couldn't hide her own huge grin. "Sure." Pegasus leaned down and kissed Ishizu gently on the lips.

**Happy Holidays and May All Your Holiday Wishes Come True!**

* * *

A/N: I made up the store and the football team- unless the team is real, it might be, but I don't know. 

A/N: I know it was short, but that's my style.

Please Read: In your reviews I don't want to here about how Ishizu and Pegasus are not a good pairing!

Well.... Review!

Ta-Ta

-Funky Egyptian


End file.
